The present invention relates to variable resistors and, more particularly, to a rotary type variable resistor suitable for use in the tone control circuit of a stereo tape player or the like.
In conventional variable resistors of the type described, as shown in FIG. 1 for example, arcuate resistance bodies 2 and 3 are formed on an insulating substrate plate 1, so as to oppose one another. The resistance bodies 2, 3 are each connected at one end thereof to respective terminals 4 and 5, through conductive portions 2b and 3b, respectively. Other conductive portions 2a and 3a are connected to the other ends of the resistance bodies 2,3. A slide 8 adapted to slide on the resistance bodies 2,3 and contact a collecting body 6 is carried by a shaft which passes through a shaft bore 9 in the plate 1. As the shaft is rotated, opposing contacts 8a and 8b slide on the respective resistance bodies 2,3 in opposite directions, so as to constitute an electric circuit for adjusting the voltages of both sides as shown diagrammatically in FIG. 2.
Recently, the demand for diminishing the size of electric parts is increasing. This is true especially in the case of variable resistors for stereo players for automobiles or the like, and the smaller size of variable resistors is desired.
However, this requirement cannot be satisfied well by the conventional variable resistors because the terminals 4 and 5 project from opposite sides of the insulating substrate plate, so as to occupy a relatively large space.
It is therefore an object of the invention to avoid the above described inconvenience in the prior art by providing an improved variable resistor.